You're Beautiful
by lossehelin
Summary: Chance meeting on a subway will either leave hearts hurting or feeling more complete than ever before. oneshot kk at


Short, plotless, and mushy nonsense.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK... blah, blah, blah... nor the song it was inspired by either...

x

Kaoru stared out at the dark flashes through the window of the subway car, and felt the frustration and desperation build within her again. It made her want to pull her hair out and scream, or curl up into a little ball and cry. Which ever one suited her mood better. At the moment she knew it was the latter, and hated herself for it. She was not going to cry on the subway. Not in front of all these people. There was just no way.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and forced themselves to the surface. Hurriedly she wiped them away but they continued to fall anyway. Dammit!

"Kaoru-chan, are you ok?" A warm hand settled on her shoulder, wrapping the arm it was connected to around her back.

Kaoru looked up into the dark eyes of her brother and tried to smile, but the flow of tears down her cheeks negated any effect it would have had.

"Oh, Kaoru." His voice turned soft and soothing, pulling her into his chest and holding her there while she cried. "It's ok, just let it out. I understand."

"G-gomen." Kaoru sniffed, her voice muffled by his shirt. "It's j-ust…it's so hard. How do you do it Akira-nii?"

"I just think of how great everything will be once it's over." He smiled down at her uplifted face, calming her nerves with his reassuring words.

The car screeched to a stop and the doors opened before them, as Kaoru smiled back up at him lovingly. Sighing, she laid her head back down on his chest, their arms still wrapped around each other comfortably, and then she froze.

Standing outside the car, waiting to get on, a pair of violet eyes shown with confusion and anger. Next to him a beautiful woman was holding his arm, dark eyes looking up at her brother in shock, then back at her in question.

Nothing was said, nobody moved. Kaoru was suddenly very aware of her position and appearance, but Kenshin's hurt violet glare flickering with amber when he looked at her brother was holding her in place.

Long seconds passed, and then the car jerked forward and the doors closed between them. Carrying one pair steadily away from the other.

Snapping out of her paralysis, Kaoru pulled out of her brother's lax grasp and slapped a hand to the glass now standing between them. A small, painful gasp ripped from her throat and her sapphire eyes pleaded with his. She watched as the couple both turned their heads to follow them, mirroring looks of confusion, hurt, and need shining from their eyes. As they slowly became harder to see, Kaoru pressed her face against the glass in a desperate attempt to keep them in view and only just caught him take a few steps towards her before the tunnel swallowed them from sight.

A small wail of denial worked up her throat and she found herself once again caught in her brother's firm embrace. But it wasn't where she wanted to be.

Quiet sobs were all the sound between them from that stop to the next. Kaoru felt lost in despair and confusion. What was he doing with such a beautiful woman? Why was he so angry and hurt if he was with someone like her? On and on her questions came, and Kaoru found herself unable to answer them, only cry a little harder to relieve the ache they created and intensified.

Long moments passed and they finally arrived at the next stop. Kaoru kept her face turned into the soft material of Akira's shirt when the doors opened, but when a soft panting assaulted her ears and her brother's hands nudged her away, she turned curiously.

Kenshin stood before them, bent slightly and breathing heavily. Seeing that he had her attention, and noticing the wetness on her face, he stepped forward into the car. Kaoru went willingly into his arms, only just catching the amused chuckle of her brother, but ignoring it in favor of the warmth and completeness she felt as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I found you." Kenshin whispered in relief, pulling her against him tightly before turning to Akira. "You should wait here, she'll be along shortly."

Kaoru turned to Akira in wander, but he only smiled before stepping off the train.

"Wait," she called after him, not sure why he was leaving her.

"It'll be fine, Kaoru-chan. I will call you later to see how you are."

Then the doors shut and Kaoru was left alone with Kenshin. Turning her head back to him she found him studying her expression intently.

"Who is he to you?" He asked seriously, neutrally, but still Kaoru could feel the hurt behind the words. And fear. His insecurity made her smile.

"Akira is my nii-san."

The smile that spread over his face was joyous and happy. Swiftly he leaned forward, tugging her up for a kiss when her hand stopped him. Brows knitted in confusion and a mild irritation.

"Who was that lady you were with?" Kaoru did not try to hide her jealousy, and Kenshin couldn't help but laugh.

"Tomoe-san."

"Nani?"

"Hai, she will be meeting Akira-san at that last stop, but she will be taking the subway, unlike me." He brushed a hand over her cheek affectionately, chuckling in amusement. "I didn't have the patience to wait that long to see you, and I was afraid I wouldn't find you again if I did."

Kaoru smiled, the action lighting up her eyes. "Kenshin. I've waited so long to see you again."

"Me too," he whispered, inching closer to her.

"I've missed you so much." Kaoru felt her eye lids droop at his nearness.

"Hai." His voice dropped huskily.

"I love you," she whispered before their lips met, and it was several stops later that he finally answered in kind.


End file.
